


Naughty Sex and Flash Fics

by anubislover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Closet Sex, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flash Fic, Gags, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: A series of NSFW flash fics based on prompts and pairings submitted to me on Tumblr. Range from M to E, multiple pairings in a number of kinky situations and scenarios.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Ikkaku
Comments: 33
Kudos: 80





	1. Wicked: Law x Nami

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by fofoaa2015, I figured it was high time Nami got the chance to be the dominant one.

“You really are a wicked witch, aren’t you, Nami-ya?” Law asked, jaw clenched tightly as he tugged at the shackles around his wrists and ankles. They weren’t Seastone, thankfully, so he could escape if he really wanted, but he had to admit, he was enjoying being her prisoner.

Somehow, she’d found out about how he’d been chained to the Heart Seat in Dressrosa, and while she’d been sympathetic to the unpleasantness of the situation, his lover confessed that she found the idea of him being shackled to a throne, helpless while she had her wicked way with him, unspeakably arousing.

Thankfully the chair she’d acquired looked nothing like the wretched Heart Seat, and they’d established both limits and a safe word beforehand in case the situation became too much for him.

“Are you really complaining, Law-kun?” Nami asked with a sexy little smile, eyeing her prize hungrily. She’d spent the past hour working him up, and now she was ready to feast on the fruits of her labor. His legs were spread, cock straining against his jeans courtesy of the lap dance she’d given him. Lipstick stains and bite marks littered his bare chest, and a thin sheen of sweat shimmered across his brow. Most tellingly, his gold eyes were trained on her naked body like she was the One Piece itself.

Swaying her hips enticingly, she sauntered up to him, bending at the waist so he got a fantastic view of her breasts while she teasingly traced her fingers along the bold tattoos that decorated the smooth planes of his chest. Sliding southward, she cupped his straining bulge, giving it a hard squeeze. “That’s gotta be painful. Here, let’s give it some relief.”

Crouching down between his legs, she caught the zipper between her teeth, pulling slowly to release his swollen cock. She peppered light kisses along the shaft, grinning wickedly up at him as he moaned above her.

“Either fuck it or suck it, Nami-ya,” he growled, head thrown back, the tendons of his neck straining as he struggled to remain cool and collected. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Aww, but teasing you is so much fun,” she purred before swiping her tongue up from base to tip, lapping away a pearly drop of precum. A hot hand wrapped around the throbbing cock, stroking firmly but slowly. Nipping at his taut abs, she whispered, “If you want it so much, you’re going to have to beg for it.”

Law grit his teeth. Her hand felt so good, but he knew her cunt would feel even better. Yet, if he gave in, the game would be over, and that seemed like such a shame. After all, he rarely allowed someone else to top, so he might as well let Nami enjoy this rare opportunity to dominate him.

Especially since he had every intention to pay her back later. With interest.

So, he flashed his teeth in a wicked grin and replied, “It’s gonna take more than a handjob to get me to beg, sweetheart. Do your worst.”

Her returning smile was unspeakably naughty. “With pleasure.”

For the next ten minutes she teased him in every tantalizing way, from pumping him hard to sucking the tip to even wrapping her amazing breast around his shaft. Yet she never did it long enough to let him cum, watching his reactions carefully so as to keep him on edge.

After the third time she denied him orgasm, he finally accepted defeat. “Nami-ya, _please_ ,” he panted, gold eyes clouded and desperate, “please ride me.”

“There we go,” she murmured, kissing up to his ear as she climbed onto his lap, positioning her dripping cunt right over his pulsing cock. “Such a good boy. Begging as sweet as that deserves a reward.”

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, moaning wantonly in his ear as she savored the delicious heat and stretch of him filling her. She hadn’t been immune to her own teasing, and she was aching for him now. Her mouth latched onto his throat, sucking new bruises onto the olive skin as she ground against him. Nimble fingers grasped his hair as she started to buck her hips up and down, forcing him to keep his eyes on her—she wanted to see Law’s expression as he fell apart.

“You feel so fucking good,” he moaned, eyes rolling up when she squeezed her walls around him. “Nami-ya…”

“Do you want me to go faster, Law?” she asked, keeping her pace languid, even if the fire that formed in her own belly urged her to speed up. “Ask me nicely.”

The way he bit his lip told her he was still reluctant to give in. In retaliation, she stopped moving, settling comfortably on his lap, cock deep inside her. “If you won’t ask, you won’t receive. I’m just going to sit here, not moving, and warm your cock until you finally learn some manners.”

His clenched the arms of the chair as sweat ran down his brow. He was at the end of his rope, frayed and worked up and oh-so-ready to cum. When she deliberately squeezed her hot, slick walls around him again, he snapped. “Fuck me, please!” he cried, voice thick with lust.

He didn’t need to ask twice. Bracing herself, Nami set a fast, unrelenting pace, angling herself so that the tip of his cock hit her G-spot every time. One of her hands left his hair to play with her clit, rubbing the little bundle of nerves firmly to bring herself over the edge. The sensation of her hot cunt milking him set off Law’s orgasm close behind her.

As they came down from their combined highs, Law gave in to one last dominating kiss, relishing the sensation of her bare, sweaty flesh against his as his cock softened inside her.

“I hope you had fun, Nami-ya,” he panted when she pulled away, flashing her a wicked smirk, “because next time, you’ll be the one in chains.”


	2. Play: Zoro x Ikkaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delightfully filthy crack fic requested by shambledsurgon on Tumblr

There were a lot of things that annoyed Zoro, but as of late, it was Law referring to him as Ikkaku’s “plaything.” It was apparently a common insult from the surgeon whenever his mechanic found herself a new sexual partner, but it irked him nonetheless.

Mainly because, really, Ikkaku was _his_ plaything.

“Oh, good, you didn’t move,” the swordsman chuckled, entering her quarters and locking the door behind him.

Naked, kneeling on the bed, face pressed into the blanket as her hips bucked against the waves of pleasure the vibrator buried securely inside her cunt sent through her, she was one hell of a sight. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, a ball gag stuffed in her mouth to muffle her moans, and a spreader bar kept her thighs apart, which were glistening with her sweat and juices.

Sauntering over, he turned off the buzzing little toy before carefully removing the gag, pressing a light peck to her plump lips in apology.

“How many times did you cum?” he asked, curious. He felt a tiny bit guilty; he’d only intended to leave her for fifteen minutes, but he’d gotten lost in the _Tang’s_ winding hallways before managing to find his way back an hour later. Of course, that didn’t stop him from playing with the settings of the remote-controlled vibrator, flicking through the different speeds at random times.

The utterly blissed-out expression on her face told him she didn’t mind his tardiness one bit.

Panting, she finally gasped, “I…I lost count after four.”

Pulling away, he removed his clothes, lone eye peering down at her intently. “Sounds like that toy really spoiled you. Show me how grateful you are that I got it for you,” he purred, using fistfuls of her curly locks to guide her head towards his straining cock.

With no more prompting than that, she wrapped her lips around the sensitive tip, relaxing her jaw so he could fuck her hot, wet mouth. She let out a low whine when he used the remote to turn the vibrator back on, immediately dialing it down to the lowest setting so it was little more than a teasing hum.

His hips gave an involuntary jerk at the vibrations the noise sent down his pulsing shaft. “Just making sure you’re good and ready for me once I start fucking that tight little cunt of yours,” he chuckled, knowing it was completely unnecessary; after no less than four orgasms and an hour of teasing, his pretty little plaything probably couldn’t be any wetter.

That wasn’t going to stop him from turning her into a hyper-sensitive, dripping mess, though.

Looking down at her face, he groaned huskily at the sexy picture she made—cheeks flushed red as cherries, plush lips wrapped around his thick cock, a thin trail of saliva dripping down her chin, dark eyes unfocused and glistening with tears of pleasure as he used and teased her.

Smirking devilishly, he upped the vibrator’s speed a few more degrees, the hand in her hair tightening to steady her as her hips jerked in surprise and pleasure. He allowed himself to enjoy her sweet mouth for another minute or so before pulling out, once more turning the toy off. The helpless sound that left her throat told him he’d just cut her off from another orgasm.

Good. He wanted to feel her fall apart around his cock while he fucked her into the mattress.

Thick cock swollen and eager for his own release, Zoro gently untangled his hand from her curls before strolling around to climb up onto the bed behind her. Her pert ass was raised high in the air as her torso collapsed onto the mattress, the bar between her legs putting her vibrator-stuffed cunt on display like a work of art.

A rough hand trailed up a smooth, glistening thigh, pausing to give her swollen clit a naughty little pinch before he removed the toy, grinning wider at the lustful sounds she made at the sensation.

“Yeah, you’re practically begging for my cock,” he growled, grabbing her hip with his right hand while delivering an open-palmed slap to her firm cheeks with the other. Ikkaku let out a startled yelp which turned into a drawn-out moan as Zoro buried himself deep inside her, stretching and filling her in a way the much smaller vibrator couldn’t.

Not waiting for her to adjust—why bother when she was this wet and ready—he immediately set a hard, brutal pace, groaning as her slick, molten walls tightened around his shaft.

Rolling his hips at an angle that ensured he hit her G-spot, Zoro grunted, “Good girl. So fucking tight. You gonna cum for me like the pretty little fuck toy you are?”

Having already been teetering on the edge even before he’d started rutting her like an animal, Ikkaku was quickly pushed to the brink, screaming into the mattress as she came. The way she practically milked his cock encouraged him to follow with a terse shout, hips snapping hard against her ass as he filled her with his seed.

“Well, that was fun,” Zoro sighed contentedly, unlocking her restraints. He gave the faint welts around her wrists a soothing kiss before laying against the pillows, pulling her against him so she could snuggle into his chest. They both needed a good nap after that. “That vibrator was worth every penny.”

“How much more debt are you in now?” she giggled sleepily, wrapping an arm around his broad, scarred torso.

“Eh, who cares?” he replied, letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. “It was worth it.”

“Because you got to drive a beautiful woman crazy with pleasure, or because Law would have an aneurysm if he knew half the stuff you did to me?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a soft, reassuring smile. “Annoying Torao will always come second to pleasing you,” he promised. “After all, I take good care of my playthings.”


	3. Lingerie: Sabo x Koala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some delightful Saboala smut requested via anon.

“What do you think?” Koala asked, stepping into the Chief of Staff’s room in a blue lace lingerie set. The corset pushed up her already generous bust while the panties sat daringly low on her hips. The sheer material was decorated with pale blue flowers and honestly made her look like some kind of woodland nymph.

But what really drew Sabo’s attention were the matching stockings and garter belt. He’d always liked how her legs looked in her daily ensemble of thigh-highs and a short skirt, but these were just unbelievably hot. He usually considered pink to be her color, but the pale blue complimented her creamy skin nicely, especially where her lovely thighs were concerned.

His head was instantly filled with visions of him standing between those thighs, his fingers bruising her soft flesh as he fucked her hard. He shifted in his chair, hoping the way his pants began to tent wasn’t noticeable. Koala was asking for his opinion for official Revolutionary business, after all.

“You’re,” he choked out, throat feeling incredibly dry, “gonna wear that for you mission?”

“I’m infiltrating a brothel, Sabo-kun, or did you not read the plan?” she asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she adjusted the bustier. Ivankov had given it to her, assuring her that it would drive any man wild.

From the look in Sabo’s eye, and the bugle in his trousers, it was working.

Of course, the Chief of Staff had known Koala for years, so he instantly recognized the way the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement and mischief. Realizing that she was toying with him, he changed gears from colleague to boyfriend.

“You’re not wearing that,” he stated firmly.

“Why not?”

The smile he gave her was cheery and bright, but the tension in his hands as he gripped the arms of his chair betrayed that he was ready to snap. “Because I’m about to fucking rip it off you.”

Koala grinned. Her plan had worked like a charm. She’d had no intention of wearing this cute lingerie set on her mission, but her boyfriend had been so busy and she was determined to get a little attention before she had to leave. Sabo acted like a gentleman, but he was utterly feral in the bedroom once she got him in the mood.

Taking a seat on his desk, she spread her legs wide to reveal that the panties were crotchless, giving him a perfect view of her pretty pink slit. “Awww, no need for that, Sabo-kun.” With a coy smile, she bit the tip of her finger and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. “I mean, if you rip them, I can’t wear them for you again. Don’t you like it when I dress up all pretty for you?”

“Of course I do,” he said, getting out of his chair and stripping off his vest, shirt, and ascot. Mission reports and strategies could wait—his girlfriend was leaving tomorrow, so he’d better make tonight count. He could focus on paperwork later. “But there’s no way in hell I’m letting anyone else see you like this. It’s for my eyes only.”

Releasing her finger with a wet pop, she put it to her chin, pretending to think. “Hmmm, well, I guess I _could_ wear something else, but only if you promise not to destroy this one. The lace feels so nice against my breasts,” she sighed happily, thrusting her chest out a little in emphasis.

Before she knew it, hot lips were wrapped around one nipple, sucking hard through the lace while a thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled the other. Koala threw her head back with a moan, more than happy that Sabo had taken the hint.

For Sabo, the contrast of the textured fabric against his tongue was surprisingly arousing. He’d expected it to be an annoyance, just a barrier between him and her delightfully erect nipple, but instead it seemed to heighten the experience for them both. “You’re right,” he panted, pulling away just enough to speak in between teasing her erect nipple with the tip of his tongue. “The lace does feel nice. And at least it’s not covering your sweet spot.” His free hand cupped her core, running a long finger along her already dewy slit. “I guess I won’t rip it off this time.”

“Then what _are_ you gonna do, Sabo-kun?”

He grinned up at her cheekily. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll still be feeling my cock inside you during your mission.”

Fired up by his words, Koala fisted his golden locks and yanked, pulling him up for a victory kiss. He didn’t fight her and let her lead, demurely giving her full access to his mouth while he kicked off his shoes and pants, leaving him completely bare.

When she pulled away, she ordered, “Cock. Inside me. Now.”

“I love it when you’re bossy,” he chuckled. Obediently he pushed her back onto the desk and lined his cock up with her cunt, hips snapping forward until they were flush against her own. Giving in to his earlier temptation, he groped her thighs, though he was careful not to leave any noticeable marks.

Koala wasn’t standing for that, though. “Damnit, harder!”

“Don’t want to risk your cover,” Sabo grunted, doing his best to maintain even a shred of self-control, even as her warm, slick walls wrapped around his sensitive cock.

“It’ll help the cover,” she insisted, gasping as he managed to hit that sweet spot inside her. “Sabo~” she whined, bucking her hips insistently.

“If that’s what you want,” he said as he abandoned restraint, grabbing and fucking her with everything he had, relishing the delighted cries she let out. He’d leave all the bruises and hickies she desired. Koala was his, and he was hers, and she may be leaving tomorrow to pretend to be a whore, but tonight, he was hers to command.


	4. Trap: Law x Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Scribblrhob, a Sabaody LawNa smutty oneshot I've been working on forever and had to up my word count for.

Perhaps it wasn’t a great idea, sneaking around the back hallways of a human auction house, but after seeing that pirate’s attempted suicide, Nami was desperate to rescue Camie. Peering around the corner, the thief silently tried to figure out which hallway to would lead her to where the slaves were kept.

“Didn’t you know curiosity killed the cat?”

Nami jumped but bit back a screech of surprise at the unexpected voice in her ear. How had someone managed to sneak up on her? Whirling around, she found herself face-to-face with one of the pirates she’d spied in the audience. The guy with the spotted hat and the bear and the too-long sword.

He was missing the bear, but his smug smirk widened as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby storage closest just as footsteps echoed from down the hall. Guards on patrol, no doubt.

For a few moments the pair held their breaths, waiting until the sounds outside the door died down. Once silence had returned outside, Nami sighed, but once more had to hold back a shriek when she realized the closet was full of restraints of various shapes and sizes for the slaves. Before she could get the hell out of there, she found herself trapped against the wall by the tall pirate, a large, warm palm pressed hard over her mouth, muffling her protests. Her eyes widened and she immediately attempted to shove him off her, but there was a blue flash and a pair of shackles appeared around her wrists. Her arms were lifted above her head, the chain connecting her restraints pinned in place by his sword speared through the plaster.

“Shhhh,” he whispered, gold eyes glittering deviously while his free hand gently cupped a breast, a knee sliding between her thighs. “If you make too much noise they’ll find us, and you’ll end up on that stage next.”

The possibility of being caught and enslaved was certainly enough to silence her, even as this dangerously handsome man ground his hips against her, a prominent bulge straining against his tight jeans.

 _This bastard’s getting off on this!_ Nami thought, mortified and furious.

“The name’s Law, by the way,” he chuckled in her ear, ignoring her scowl. He pinched her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it teasingly. “In case you feel like moaning it in your head.”

 _Like hell I—_ she began to think, only for his thigh to roll upwards, pressing the seam of her shorts into her clit, sending a jolt of arousal through her. Noticing the flush that rose to her cheeks in response, he set a steady rhythm, stimulating her sensitive core as he played with her chest.

“Noticed you in the crowd,” he purred, licking a hot stripe up her neck, tasting her smooth skin. “The wanted poster doesn’t do you justice ‘Cat Thief Nami.’ Were you looking to rob the place? Or were you as bored as me watching third-rate pirates choke on their own blood and hoped to find a little fun?”

Despite the situation and his morbid words, the low timbre of his voice, combined with the things he was doing to her body, made her whimper and arch into his touches. The hand across her mouth shifted, index and middle finger prodding at the seam of her lips.

“Open up and suck. Try to bite me and I’ll cut your damn head off.”

She squeaked a bit in fear and immediately parted her lips, allowing the long, calloused digits to slip past and slide in and out of her mouth while she sucked hard, egged on by the hot waves of pleasure his other ministrations were causing. Part of her was horrified—how could she be getting turned on by this jerk? Was it his voice? His touches?

 _Maybe it’s not him,_ she rationalized. _Adrenaline’s supposed to be a powerful aphrodisiac, and I’ve been too stressed to get myself off lately. Yeah, it’s got nothing to do with his deep voice or gold eyes or—_

Her body silenced her rationalization when, after a particularly delicious grind, a surge of heat pooled between her thighs and her hips bucked against his thigh, seeking more friction. Pleased with this development, Law purred, “Good girl. Fuck, you’ve got a hot little mouth. If we had more time, I’d put it to use elsewhere.”

Another jolt of arousal hit her at the mental image of sucking this dangerous man off. Of course, in her head, he was the one in chains and he was practically begging for mercy as she teased his dripping, throbbing cock with her lips and mouth.

Encouraged by the way her eyes had gone half-mast at her little fantasy and her tongue stroked his fingers, Law grew more daring. Slowly, the hand pawing her breast crept down her stomach to play with the button of her shorts, popping it open easily. His mouth latched onto her earlobe and gave a sharp suck as he slowly tugged the zipper down and slipped his long fingers past the band of her panties. She could feel him smirk as he flicked her clit and ran a digit along her dripping slit.

Releasing her ear, he murmured, “So wet for me already. Is the thrill of getting caught turning you on? Never took you for a danger slut.”

A whimper escaped her throat, which sent little vibrations along Law’s fingers, and she watched him bite his lip, smirk widening as a lustful gleam sparked in his golden eyes.

“I’m going to drop my hand, but if you try to scream, I’ll leave you like this for the guards to find.”

Considering she was a wanted pirate chained up in an auction house, it was a damn effective threat, and honestly, she was at that point where pleasure was clouding her judgement. So she nodded and released his fingers, gasping when he spun her around to face the wall, one hand sliding under her shirt to massage her breasts while the other cupped her cunt. She bit back a moan when two long, calloused fingers, slick with her juices, worked their way into her tight heat, curling against her G-spot. Her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, but snapped back open when she felt the meat of his cock grind against the smooth skin of her ass cheeks—somehow, he’d managed to remove both their pants, though she was grateful he’d at least left her thong in place.

“If it were up to me, I’d take my time and make you beg to be fucked, but we’ll have to settle for this,” he growled in her ear as he rolled his hips in time to his fingering, relentlessly pushing them both closer to climax. “But if you ever decide you want more than a taste, look me up—I’m more than happy to fuck you all night long. Hell, maybe I’ll even be nice and let you fuck me for a round or two. Only if you’re a good girl, though.”

Sparks flew through her, and finally Nami thought _Fuck it_ and rolled her hips in sync with his hand, helping him push her over the edge as she imagined riding him hard, putting that smart mouth to work eating her out, making him moan her name like a damn prayer…

Those thoughts, combined with the hot pulse of his cock cradled between the meat of her ass and the insistent curl of his fingers, finally had her seeing stars. Unable to help herself she cried out in pleasure, though thankfully Law covered her mouth again just in time. His fingers kept moving as she rode out her orgasm, but when she was done his hand slipped almost regretfully from her drenched thong. A few seconds later she heard a wet slapping noise, and then something hot and sticky splattered across her thighs as he let out a satisfied moan.

“That’s a good look on you,” he purred as he leaned in to press a teasing kiss to her cheek and yanked his sword out of the wall, the hand covering her mouth silencing her returned outrage. “Too bad it can’t last. Clean yourself up, then head back to your crew. Though, if you get caught and enslaved, maybe I’ll bid on you.”

The room was filled with panting and blue light, and Nami fell to her knees as the shackles disappeared from around her wrists, replaced with her shorts. Glancing over her shoulder, she was shocked to find herself alone, a piece of paper where the lanky man should have been.

“Bastard,” she grumbled breathlessly, grimacing at her sticky thighs and ass. “You’re gonna pay for that, Law. Literally and figuratively.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update - fic writing in general has been tiring and frustrating. I hope you all enjoyed some end-of-the-year LawNa goodness at least.


End file.
